Buffy the Vampire Slayer Oneshots
by Original Dark Angel
Summary: Oneshots about the series . . . focuses on my favorite pairing Spuffy and favorite characters: Spike, Xander, Oz, Faith, Giles, and Dawn . . . sort of random, but that's kind of the point.
1. Buffy's Colors

**A/N: This is a rewrite of an old story, first authored as a personal challenge right after the third episode of Season Six. When I saw how Buffy acted later in the Season, I went back and rewrote the ending so that it was a little truer to the show.**

**Spike is the only one that Buffy can really relate too after she is brought back to life. She sorts through her feelings and memories through the use of colors that aren't too harsh on her eyes and emotions.**

**Disclaimer: Spike, Buffy, and other characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. **

Black

His old leather coat is black. It's warm, soft, and smells like him; expensive aftershave, tobacco, and the Jack Daniels whiskey that he likes so much. It's so much a part of him that the soft rustle of leather is comforting. I remember leaning against it when I found out about my mom's tumor, his arm around me, just comforting me. I remember him wrapping it around me last night when I sat shivering on the edge of his armchair. His old leather coat is black.

Silver

Those stupid rings he wears are silver. They're big, clunky, and cold. But they're smooth too. When I woke up from my nightmare, he was there holding me, stroking my face and wiping away tears. I feel the cool rings against my skin, and they make me remember another ring, the one he gave me two years ago. I still have it. It's the only engagement or wedding ring that I'm likely to get. Unless they keep dragging me back. But he won't let them. Silver will flash as his hands destroy whatever they attempt. Those stupid rings he wears are silver.

Red

His shirt is red. It's soft as silk too. It's under my head and his leather coat is over me. I must have fallen asleep in the training room again. As usual he took care of me. I lift my head to look for him, reluctant to leave my makeshift pillow. His shirt is red.

Blue

His eyes are blue. I never noticed that before. They're that cold remote shade of steely blue that penetrate my silent, invisible walls. I can't lie to him, and I don't even have to say a word for him to know what I'm feeling. He's always been that perceptive, even before he fell in love with me. How can such a cold color be so tender and warm? His eyes are blue.

Alabaster

His skin is alabaster. He stands in front of the window silhouetted by the moonlight, skin and hair shining against his black clothes. He knows I'm awake and has turned to look at me. I realized something then and no words were needed. If I reach out to him, I know he will come. He always comes. I could whisper those three words that both of us want to hear. He would hold me and chase away the numbness. But he is perfect and I am not. I won't taint him. His skin is alabaster.

**Finite.**


	2. Defining Spike

**Disclaimer: Spike, Angel, Buffy (the slayer), and the baby are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a 100 word vignette that I thought went through Spike's head when he looked down at the baby during the final episode of Angel.**

"Place the holy vessel back in the bassinette."

Spike looked down at the infant he held. Trusting blue eyes, the same shade as his own looked up at him. It was a little baby, wrapped in a blue and yellow blanket. He would defend the infant, not because Angel told him to, but because the baby needed him, because he was a Champion. This is what he did, what he would do until he was dust. This was Spike. Not the slayer's pet vampire, not Angel's flunkie, but Spike.

Spike pulled the cloak off. "Right." He leapt into battle unarmed.

**Finite.**


	3. Then You Look At Me

**Title: Then You Look At Me**

**Author: Original Dark Angel**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. Song belongs to Celine Dion's _All the Way_ c.d.**

**Rating: G**

**Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.**

**Feedback: Always appreciated. Period: Right after Riley left, but before Dawn figures out that she is the key and Joyce dies.**

**Author's Note: Pure song fic. Liked the song. Had an idea. Put it together. Sounded good to me. Okay, I had to take out the lyrics for the song on this site, but if you listen to _Then You Look At Me_ from Celine Dion's _All the Way_ c.d., you'll get the picture. I'm not a big fan of her, but I liked this song.

* * *

**

"Want to dance, luv?"

* * *

Buffy looked up at Spike. Sitting all alone at the Bronze, while her friends were all dancing with their girlfriends, boyfriends, etc, she was desperate for companionship. Even Spike was a welcome alternative to moping about Riley. She nodded and stood up.

* * *

He took her hand and led her onto the floor. Pulling her close to him, he wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands on his shoulders, and let him guide her to the music. They swayed in place. She rested her head against his chest tiredly, and thought about recent events. 

_"Buffy." She turned at his voice, and caught the knife he threw to her, as if they had practiced the move a hundred times. She sank the blade into the demon over and over again until it stopped moving. Once she was certain it was dead, she rolled it off of her. Spike stood there, offering her his hand. She took it, and in that one second she accepted him as an ally. She had never before allowed a vamp to help her up, not even Angel. It required an amount of trust one did not usually place on undead creatures of the night. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She opened her mouth to say something, but Riley crashed through the door just then, with the intent of saving her. He saw her holding Spike's hand and she dropped it fast._

Spike was a comfortable presence. He had left his duster on his chair, and the red shirt he wore under it was surprisingly soft. She felt his hands on her waist, supporting her, and she felt oddly comforted.

_"What's wrong? Is there something I can do?" He looked as if he had been caught off guard. He seemed truly concerned, but Buffy wasn't looking for sympathy. She just needed to be able to cry. She bent her head, and let tears fall. Spike wouldn't be expecting her to be strong, so she could let down her guard for a moment. After a moment he sat down next to her, and awkwardly patted her back. He was trying to comfort her. Where had the cocky mortal enemy intent on killing her just an hour ago gone? Spike had changed._

She held onto him, not wanting the song to end. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her soft scent. Dancing with him was soothing, and she felt safe. Something rare for a slayer. She didn't have to worry about Riley, or Dawn, or her mom, or the new big bad, when she was in Spike's arms. She was hidden from the world.

_Spike was here too, invisible like the other things. She heard him in the room. The soft rustle of leather as_ _Spike leapt at her, but he didn't hurt her, he had tackled the invisible whatever it was. He yanked it off her and was holding it back. She leapt to her feet. She had to save Dawn and the others. "You're welcome." She ignored him. She would thank him later. She never had._

She could thank him now but the comforting silence was too perfect. She didn't want to ruin the moment. He tightened his grip and moved slightly, hiding her from her friends view. Still protecting her, when he could have hurt her instead. It wasn't the same Spike who had crashed in on her Open House Night three and a half years ago. No, he was the same, but he had changed in a way hard to describe.

**

* * *

The song ended. Reluctantly they parted and she looked up at him. "Why do you do this? Stick around and help out, even when I beat you up?" **

He grinned, leaned close to her, and whispered into her ear. "I love the dance." He turned and picking up his duster, left. Xander started to make a comment, but Buffy raised her hand and he stopped. She stared at the retreating man's back. He could really dance.

**

* * *

A/N: What do you think?**


End file.
